The Arrangement
by bloodyredfox
Summary: slash au itanaru... Itachi tries to set Sasuke on a date.


**Disclaimer- I don't own anything...all privileges go to Kishimoto and Caffieri.**

**Warning- slash...don't like don't read**

**AU...Itanaru Enjoy**

Uchiha Sasuke was a 27 year old man who loved freedom of bachelorhood. He did what he wanted, bought fast cars, picked beautiful women and pretty guys in clubs and then took them home to see his glorious jackhammer at work.

Life couldn't have been better.

His inheritance after his parents' death and his big brother Itachi had provided him with a well paid job in their company, bailing him out occasionally, when he was in debt and even bought him his own penthouse suite.

However, Itachi knew that Sasuke couldn't keep living like this indefinitely- he needed t settle down, particularly if he was going to get the company after him.

Itachi wanted him to marry; marriage would give him a sense of responsibility. The only problem was Sasuke's taste in partners was worth shit. He only slept plungered the holes of dumb bimbos for the sake of satisfying his libido.

Itachi's organization was based in Konoha but had interests in companies scattered around the Elemental Lands. In a confidential letter to managers from the Hyuugas to the Sabukos he set out requirements for the ideal partner for his brother.

In the end he found a suitable man right in his office. Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto's name oozed character and responsibility. Itachi checked his records and found his feelings were well founded. At 24 years of age, he was already an assistant manager in the public relations department and had won the company basketball tournament three years on the run, proving his overall physical fitness.

Itachi sent for him one day on the pretext of considering him for promotion. He was impressed the moment Naruto walked in. Wearing a simple black slacks, and gray vest, his blond hair gelled back to keep from falling on his eyes. A hint of blinding orange here and there otherwise he looked pretty cute. Itachi nodded in approval.

"I think I should be honest with you Mr. Namikaze, I'm not really looking to promote you within company, but I'd like you to consider marrying my little brother."

Naruto just sat there and froze. He didn't know what to say, but as he listened to the situation he was willing and the sound of money caused him to squirm in his seat.

Licking his lips, "That's an interesting proposal Mr. Uchiha, but I have never had a chance to socialize with Sasuke. I would like to do that before committing myself."

Itachi only got on the phone to book a table at a discrete restaurant he knew.

After Naruto left the room he called up Sasuke to let him know the date he was going to go on, which didn't go well.

Sasuke didn't remember any attractive person in public relations except Karin whom he had bedded and done with years ago and therefore flatly refused to go to the so called date that was until the loss of certain financial benefits was mentioned. Even before he put down the phone he was thinking miles ahead of how he could get out of the ridiculous arrangement.

Itachi knew how his brother ticked and had booked another table for him in the corner right behind the first one, where he could well spy on them.

As it turned out Sasuke had bailed out on Naruto and the manager approached Naruto and told him that Mr. Uchiha was not going to come as he had prior arrangement.

Just as the blond was about to leave Itachi walked towards him and insisted he sit down and enjoy the nice dinner for which he had come regardless.

Naruto looked quite different to how he looked in the office; his hair free from all the gel looked rugged, his chest hugging shirt made look delicious.

After a few glasses of wine Naruto suggested they go to his place for coffee which he said he made from fresh beans. Itachi was delighted to accept the invitation and got on his cell to order his chauffer to pull up at the front door.

When they arrived at the apartment they didn't have time for coffee as Naruto kissed him sweetly on his lips to thank him for a wonderful evening.

Itachi kissed him again and again until they had to separate for air. They went inside Naruto's room, Naruto being carried princess style which had him laughing, and then laid on the bed.

Tongues swirled as lips sucked quite feverishly ready to make love. Naruto placed one of his legs against Itachi's burning hot thigh. He began to rub his leg up his thigh and close to his crotch. Soon he moved so that his cock pulsated against Itachi.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue staring back at him. Pale hands moved and soon both were sans clothes. Itachi tweaked one of Naruto's nipples causing him to moan as pleasure filled his body. The other hand teasingly palmed his swollen cock. Pre-cum beaded at the tip and a frigid finger swiped it up before trailing down behind to the puckered untouched entrance.

The long finger forced its way in to Naruto's body and he groaned. Burning sensation spread throughout as the finger moved in and out with only little fluid as lubrication. Not yet ready but a second finger pressed inside.

Naruto cried out and Itachi kissed his lips muffling the soft cries soothing his pain while sucking on the lower lips and trailing down the tan chest. After a few moments of scissoring the arsehole, Itachi lifted the bond in his lap by his arm around the others waist. Naruto was shifted on the lap right above the man's penis. As the cock pierced his entrance two simultaneous groans filled the otherwise quiet room.

Taking a moment to compose himself, then Itachi started thrusting into Naruto's welcoming body at a beastly pace. The blond gasped as he was penetrated again and again. Until a particular thrust caused Naruto clench and moan in an enticing fashion that had Itachi moan and suck on his collar bone marking him. Gasping and moaning as the sweet spot was hit hard and fast, Naruto hadn't felt so amazing in his life.

A few thrusts and a stifled scream later he came, white fluid spurted from his cock and on his stomach. Itachi moaned as walls around his cock tightened and his own release took him by surprise.

"I haven't done this in a while, so I cam-"

Itachi was silenced by a finger, "It was my best one yet, Mr. Uchiha."

Itachi smirked and licked the finger, "Call me Itachi, Naruto."

When Sasuke barged into his office the next morning Itachi was sitting by desk and Naruto by his side.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I was busy discussing papers with Haku-"

"No need to worry little brother, my husband will help me to run the business so its unlikely that I will be retiring for a long time,"

"Husband." Sasuke repeated looking confused, "What-what-husband?"

"Last night Itachi and I got married at one of those 24 hour chapels on the strip," said Naruto as he kissed Itachi's cheek; who slid an arm around him and pulled him on his lap. "Yes, we did." chuckled Itachi.

He looked at the frozen Uchiha and muttered to the giggling Namikaze "Should we tell him we were joking and that we were right next door to them?"

Naruto snorted, "Our landlord is going to wreck your little brother for 'discussing papers' with Haku."

**Lame... I know, slash should just be read; at least I completed my wish of writing a complete one now...*smirks idiotically***


End file.
